Mama
by keenbeanz
Summary: Mama I'm scared, I have feared that I have made a terrible mistake, I know my fate, and I know what will happen to me. A set of Letters from Luke to May C. Inspired by My Chemicals Romances 'Mama'


**Okay Once again I got this from the song 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance**

**Not the best but meh. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**I in no way Own PJatO or 'Mama'**

Luke looked down at the piece of paper his eyes filled with anger and frustration. He was upset he wanted to hurt them to attack something. He sat in the overcrowded cabin that was his home, children ran around screaming and shouting, children who would never know their fathers or mothers.

He wanted to scream in frustration.

Slowly he pulled out the pen and paper, refusing to look up from the paper until it was done.

_Dear Mama,_

_Today my friend died saving me and two others, oh and she was also turned into a tree while she lay dying by her father, he didn't help her, he didn't save her just turned her into a tree. It made me think, what would my father do if I was in the same situation as her?_

_Would he turn me into another cabin to house his children? _

_Or would he turn me into a piece of grass?_

_Or would he leave me there to die? _

_Yeah that sounds more up his alley. He would probably leave me. I wish he cared about me about us, but I can't see that he does._

_From Luke._

* * *

Luke ran into the room his hair sticking up with excitement. This was his time to shine; this was the time he could prove himself to his father.

Adrenaline coursed through his body as he pulled out his pen and paper.

_Dear Mama,_

_It has finally happened! I am going on a quest. I am really excited, but don't worry Chiron says it is safe and I am going to take two of my siblings, I can't wait until I receive the glory I have been waiting for._

_Dad had sent me on this quest; he believes I can do it. I have to get an apple from the Garden of Hesperides. Just like the mighty hero Heracles. I can't wait I leave tomorrow morning._

_From Luke_

* * *

Luke sat at the bus station by himself; the side of his face puffed up from the scratch he hoped would get better.

Frustration, embarrassment and anger coursed through him as he scratched his jeans in annoyance, tears streamed down his face, his shirt torn in five different places his hair matted with blood, just like the rest of his body.

_Dear Mama,_

_I failed; the quest was a dead end. Mama they are gone, my brother and friend, the ones I took with me they are gone._

_I can't go back there, but I know I have to. I bet they knew I bet the gods knew we were going to fail, that they were going to die on this quest but they still sent us._

_Mama they sent them to their deaths. _

_And I am responsible. _

_I hate Hermes, I hate that god. I hate all of them, they have done nothing, my friend died not knowing who her father was. She died not knowing who she was. What she was._

_They don't deserve to rule tis world mama, they don't deserve to live._

_From Luke_

* * *

Luke looked across the cabin; it was a lot quieter, like the night had been pierced with one of Hypnos spells. It wouldn't surprise him if it had been.

Luke looked back down at his letter, his neck cold from sweat and panic and nerves. He knew what he had dreamt of and it scared him as well as providing him with a strange sense of enjoyment and pleasure.

_Dear Mama, _

_Tonight I had a dream, at first I was scared but, I know I shouldn't have been. He reminded me of you, mama, he spoke of things, things you once told me when you had one of your fits. I remember your fits, they sacred me and still do._

_But this man he told me things, things that could make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. He told of the power I could have, that I will have. He told me I could get back at them for what they did to me by sending me on that quest._

_Mama I am going to join him, I am going to make you proud, and I am going to cut our ties with him. I will destroy my father._

_From Luke._

* * *

Luke sat down at the table his eyes wide as he wrote the letter down, a spike of fear on the back of his neck demolished with the ambition that arose with in him.

_Dear Mama,_

_Today is the day I leave camp, today I leave the way of the gods behind, I will join the titan lord, I will resurrect him, and I will destroy all who get in my way. _

_Including the son of Poseidon. _

_He will be the first to die by me, then the gods will be ruined, their prophesised hero will be dead, I will destroy him and then march on the gates of Olympus. _

_I will be victorious, we will fight for the unclaimed, for those who are not appreciated, for the minor gods, and we will bring in a new future a glorious future._

_They will heal you, I promise you that. You will be my mother again and I your son._

_From Luke._

* * *

Luke looked with tired eyes as he remembered the day, his head hurt as he tried to fix the bruises he had sustained from tho fight. His head burnt from what he had done, but that didn't matter, he had destroyed the one he cared for.

_Dear Mama, _

_I did something bad, I almost killed the memories of the girl I loved, but I had to he made me. I wish I didn't have to do it, I wish I didn't do it._

_I poisoned it, I know I should have never done it, I know but I did it._

_That boy mama I almost had him in my grasp, I almost had him, but he was too quick he was always too quick._

_I'm sorry I have let you down, I'm sorry._

_From Luke._

* * *

Luke looked down at the piece of paper his head aching as tears rolled down his cheeks, His face burnt as he tried to quieten the sobs, he didn't want to look weak in front of everyone, he didn't want to be a weak link.

_Dear Mama,_

_In one day I will be the host of Kronos. My friends have abandoned me, no matter how much I beg they won't run away with me. _

_Mama I'm scared, I have feared that I have made a terrible mistake, I know my fate, and I know what will happen to me. _

_And I am scared. _

_But Mama we all go to hell, I just wish you had a daughter someone you could be proud of, or even if you could have raised a better son._

_I know that you can't be proud of me because of everything that I have done._

_Mama I write to you to say that I am sorry._

_Love from Luke._

**Okay so these sucks but hey, hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
